Cerrar el círculo
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Vamos a pasar miedo. Aunque sea sólo una noche al año. Vamos a cambiar las normas. Aunque sea sólo una noche al año. Dejemos que la muerte pierda su significado. Recordemos. Tratemos de olvidar. Una noche al año. Este fic participa en el reto de Halloween "¿Dulce o Truco?", del foro "Cazadores de Sombras". /2º puesto en la categoría "Truco"


_**Este fic participa en el reto de Halloween "¿Dulce o Truco",**__** del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"**_

(Me ha tocado truco)

**Disclaimer:** _Cazadores de Sombras: Los Orígenes_ (_The Infernal Devices_) pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, así como sus personajes. A mí sólo se me va la pinza de vez en cuando y salen cosas como esta. Todo sin ánimo de lucro.

**N/A:** Spoilers de Princesa Mecánica, aunque no de Ciudad del Fuego Celestial, dado que aún no lo he leído y no sé lo que pasa.

**Palabras:** 1.351 exactamente.

* * *

><p><span>Cerrar el círculo<span>

_Es treinta y uno de octubre un año más,_

_Un año cualquiera, cabe destacar._

_Es noche de brujas, acércate a escuchar_

_Los oscuros hechos que vamos a narrar._

Dicen que la noche de Halloween se abre un estrecho camino que conecta nuestro mundo con el Más Allá. Dicen que a media noche exactamente, los fantasmas de aquellos que perecieron vuelven a cobrar su venganza sobre los que todavía caminan entre nosotros. Que los que no obtuvieron reposo en su momento cuentan con una segunda oportunidad para intentarlo.

Dicen todo esto y mucho más, pero lo cierto es que Halloween es tan sólo otra noche, una de tantas, para sacar dinero; una estrategia de marketing basada en el folklore popular. Una excusa para disfrazarse y atiborrarse de caramelos o, en el peor de los casos, fastidiar a aquel vecino cascarrabias que negara el derecho de todo niño a recibir chucherías gratis por parte de desconocidos una vez al año.

Tessa caminaba con paso ligero por las grises calles de su ciudad, aquella noche de octubre. No era de las que se asustaban con facilidad, por eso no le había prestado atención al fantasmal ulular que el viento arrancaba de las copas de los árboles, a las oscuras y misteriosamente felinas figuras que se cruzaban de vez en cuando en su camino ni a las sombras que la escasa luz de la luna menguante y las farolas arrancaban en cada esquina de la zona peor iluminada de Londres. La noche de Halloween era tan sólo un invento mundano más. Y punto.

Su piso no quedaba lejos. Había escogido aquella parte de la ciudad para vivir porque le recordaba mucho al viejo Londres, el que ella había conocido por primera vez, y casi se sentía como en casa.

Se giró cuando escuchó unos pasos que la seguían, pero no había nadie en los alrededores. Y los pasos no cesaban. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más cerca. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda. Los (muchos) años de experiencia le habían enseñado a hacer caso a su instinto, así que eso hizo: echó a correr.

Sin rumbo fijo, aunque sin detenerse, hasta que, torciendo por una calle algo estrecha y mal pavimentada, llegó frente a una casa adosada de fachada victoriana, un tanto descolorida, pero aún reconocible.

Se quedó sin respiración. Esa era la casa donde las Hermanas Oscuras la habían mantenido cautiva hacía tanto tiempo, en el siglo XIX. No importa cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado desde entonces, nunca iba a poder olvidarla. No se le pasó por la cabeza que esa casa ya no existía. Sólo se quedó allí, contemplándola, con horror, el origen de algunas de sus peores pesadillas, de nuevo ante ella, de nuevo en toda su gloria; sus siniestras ventanas como inmensos ojos cegados por gruesas cortinas, mirándola con odio. Podrían haber sido horas o tan sólo unos minutos, Tessa nunca estará del todo segura. Pero de pronto sintió una presencia tras ella, y una voz antigua susurró en su oído, como un eco lejano:

—No te gires. O él te verá.

Su corazón dejó de latir justo antes de desbocarse. La había reconocido, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de la distancia, aquella voz, aquel murmullo arrastrado por el viento de los años. Inconfundible.

Will.

No pudo evitarlo. Se giró. Le pareció ver una sombra moverse por el rabillo del ojo, pero, de nuevo, no había nada detrás de ella. La calle estaba desierta.

Miró de nuevo hacia la casa, que era, y siempre había sido, a juzgar por las apariencias, una casa moderna normal y corriente. Nada de fachada victoriana, nada de odio en las ventanas. Parpadeó un par de veces sin salir de su asombro. El edificio frente al que se encontraba era el suyo propio.

Entró en el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras a la primera planta, dándole vueltas a lo que le acababa de suceder. Fuera, en la calle, la sombra se coló por la rendija del portal y la siguió escaleras arriba, veloz e imperceptible, hasta llegar a adelantarla.

Tessa subió el último tramo de escaleras y se paró justo delante de la puerta de su piso. Estaba entreabierta. La empujó suavemente, algo nerviosa, con una ligera esperanza de lo que podía encontrarse tras ella que pronto se vio cruelmente truncada.

En la penumbra del salón, únicamente alumbrada por la tenue luz plateada que entraba por la ventana, se erguía una figura familiar, oscura pero semitransparente, de ropas desfasadas, andrajosas y cubiertas de sangre reseca.

La Señora Oscuro la miró con odio desde el centro de la estancia, sus ojos inyectados en sangre, las manos enguantadas que tan bien conocía –volvió a sentirlas clavadas en su piel, como si intentaran traspasarla y llegar a su interior; en un recuerdo que creía ya perdido–; y cuando habló, su voz sonaba distorsionada y brutal:

—Hacía tiempo que esperaba este encuentro —sonrió mostrando unos dientes podridos. Sus palabras se escuchaban desacompasadas, en un zumbido furioso. Parecía como si tardaran en llegar desde el fondo de su garganta hasta los oídos de Tessa. Quizá porque las había dicho hace ya mucho tiempo—. Por fin se cerrará el círculo.

Dio un paso hacia la chica y arrastró con ella la deshilachada falda de su vestido. Estaba mojado; se le pegaba al cuerpo por algunas zonas y se caía a cachos por otra, dándole así un aspecto aún más grotesco que cuando aún vivía. Conforme se acercaba, Tessa se dio cuenta, con horror, de que a cada paso se hacía un poquito más sólida.

—Hacía tanto tiempo que esperaba este encuentro —repitió—. Por fin se cerrará el círculo.

La joven intentó reaccionar. Le lanzó las llaves a la cara y buscó desesperadamente algo con lo que defenderse. Allí no había jarrones, pero sí un paragüero al lado de la puerta. Agarró un paraguas con fuerza y golpeó la cabeza de la Señora Oscuro a modo de bate de béisbol. Se escuchó un golpe seco y el cuello se le torció en un ángulo extraño, pero su mirada no había variado un ápice, aún se distinguía en ella el mismo odio intenso de siempre; y continuó su camino imperturbable.

—Hacía tiempo que esperaba este encuentro. Por fin se cerrará el círculo.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro desde atrás, sobresaltándola.

—No puedes acabar con algo que ya está muerto —susurró una voz conocida y añorada contra su oído.

Se giró buscando su origen, y encontró unos ojos de un azul intenso.

Se quedó sin aliento. Por un segundo, nada existía para Tessa salvo ellos: ni la vida, ni la muerte, ni la distancia que el tiempo había abierto entre ambos. Sólo los momentos felices que habían pasado juntos y que se materializaron en un abrazo sincero.

Pero la Señora Oscuro se encargó de devolverla a la realidad.

La agarró de los hombros con sus manos como garras y tiró de ella con una fuerza sobrehumana.

—Hacía tiempo que esperaba este encuentro. Por fin se cerrará el círculo. Hacía tiempo que esperaba este encuentro. Por fin se cerrará el círculo —decía una y otra vez, casi de forma ininteligible. Le clavó los dedos en la carne. Ella se dijo que no iba a gritar. Vio a Will mirarla compungido y tender la mano, como si los escasos pasos que los separaban fueran un abismo insalvable. Intentó zafarse, desesperadamente, de su opresora, que seguía mascullando, pero ésta la tenía firmemente agarrada—. ¡Por fin recibirás lo que mereces! —La frase terminó en un grito monstruoso, voraz, sediento de sangre y de venganza.

Un dolor agudo e intenso la recorrió como un latigazo y se reflejó en los ojos del galés, que fueron lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse.

Cuando se despertó, tardó un segundo en ubicarse. Estaba en su cama, en su cuarto. La luna, alta en el cielo, se colaba por la ventana iluminando un cuerpo dormido junto a ella.

Suspiró aliviada. Era Jem. Sólo había sido una pesadilla.

Una sombra fugaz se deslizó por la ventana en dirección a la noche.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nota final:<strong> ¡Lo he logrado! He estado a punto de no publicar esto. Todo por culpa de los exámenes de lengua e historia (que, de todas formas, no he estudiado). Y sí, ya sé que dije que no creía que me fuera posible publicar nada hasta Navidad, pero... es como una droga, no puedo dejarlo.

Bueno. Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre el mundo Cazadores de Sombras, y, por supuesto tenía que escoger Los Orígenes. Es mi saga favorita hasta ahora. Esta historia tenía que dar miedo, pero igual da hasta risa (por lo penosa), no se me da bien el terror. Hago lo que puedo. No le contéis esto a Stephen King.

Corto y cierro.


End file.
